See U in the Dark
by L0VEisREALx3
Summary: You were always the girl who would give me girl advice whenever I needed it, my bestfriend in the world, my friends said you were fine, but I was always denying it..." Niley, M for minor sex. Based on Honor Society's See U in the Dark. ONESHOT.


**Oneshots are cool! I guess it's kind of a songfic, but not really. You'll see. Enjoy. REVIEW. kthanksbye.**

_He woke up suddenly, feeling a little confused and disoriented. He looked at the clock. 1 am. He looked over at the spot on the bed next to him and was surprised and maybe even a little disappointed to see that no one was there. He sat up in bed and looked around at the clothes lying on the floor. He wrinkled his head in confusion before flicking his head up to see the bathroom door opening. He strained his eyes to see her in the dark when suddenly moonlight began to stream into the room and she was full revealed to him. Completely naked. His jaw dropped. How had he gotten so lucky?_

"So how did things with Alex go?" Miley asked the curly haired boy who had just sat next to her at lunch.

He sighed and put his head down on the table in exasperation.

"That bad, Nick?" she joked pulling his shoulder slightly so that he was looking at her.

"I told her I wanted to take a break over the summer, just like you said to. She took it well..."

"So what's the problem?" Miley asked with a laugh as she crumpled up the remains of her lunch.

They were in the homestretch- the last week of school before summer vacation. Nick had been dying to break up with his girlfriend, Alex and, as usual, had turned to Miley for advice. She had told him to just say it was break for the summer and hope that she found a new guy. Knowing Alex, who was pretty and had a great personality (just not Nick's type), she probably would.

"I don't know... I think I expected her to be more upset," Nick said honestly, "I feel like I've been stressing over breaking up with her and she was just so... _chill_ about it."

Miley laughed again and shook her head before ruffling her best friends curls, "You're a dork," she proclaimed and then stood up.

"Listen, I need to go to a review session with my math teacher before my final tomorrow, so I'll catch you later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you," Nick said smiling before starting his own lunch. He wasn't alone for long.

"Dude," his best _guy_ friend, Joe said sitting down next to him, "I heard you and Alex broke up. Finally."

"We're just taking a break for the summer," Nick lied.

"Whatever," Joe continued, popping open his can of soda, "So are you totally going to hook up with Miley now?"

Nick looked at Joe, completely taken aback.

"What?! No! We are definitely just friends," Nick said shaking his head. Hooking up with Miley? That would be terrible. Incredibly awkward and not at all what Nick wanted. Nick could honestly say that he had never felt that way about Miley.

They had been best friends since a young age and neither of them had ever expressed interest in each other. Nick had seen Miley with tons of guys and never felt anything except maybe a slight urge to protect her. Similarly, Miley had given Nick great advice on girls which had landed him the girl of his dreams (at that particular moment, as teenage guys are apt to change their minds a lot) plenty of times. Definitely nothing going on there.

"Well... If nothing is going on like you say it is, than you're an idiot," Joe declared.

Nick looked at him confused, "How so?"

"Have you even seen her?" Joe asked incredulously, "That smile, those eyes, that body, those _legs_," he said dramatically pretending to swoon, "God, I'd do anything to get a piece of that."

"Well, good luck with that," Nick said rolling his eyes, "Miley only likes _pretty_ guys, like Jake Ryan," he smirked before leaving the table.

"Wait!" Joe yelling, comprehension dawning on him, "Are you saying I'm not pretty?!"

***

It was official. It was summer and the living was easy... for the next three months anyway. Miley was having her annual end of school pool party and Nick was heading over there early to see if she needed any help. He lived next door anyway, so it's not like it was a big deal.

Nick walked into her back yard and saw her and Demi already laying out on two of the chaise lounge chairs that littered the edge of her huge pool. Nick walked over to them in his board shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

Miley saw him walking over and she smiled her famous smile at him.

Suddenly, it was like the world shifted and a veil had been lifted from Nick's eyes. He looked at Miley, like really, really_ looked _at her. He took in her long, long legs, _when had she gotten those? _Nick wondered to himself. Her body was in a white monokini that plunged all the way to her belly button, showing off the tiny silver barbell. _When had she gotten __that__?_ Nick gulped. Somehow that bathing suit seemed to make her seem even more sexy that if she was wearing a regular bikini. Her tan skin contrasted beautifully with the bright white and her wavy hair tumbled over her shoulders. His breath was caught in his throat and he was at a loss of words.

When had she gotten so... so, well, beautiful? How could he have possibly missed her growing into the incredible woman in front of him? They had seen each other practically every day for their whole lives! How could he have not noticed? She was hot, Joe was right.

She got off up the chair to pull him into a friendly hug. However, Nick was keenly aware of the feel of her bare skin and her breasts pressing against his chest. He pulled away quickly and shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind.

"Hey, you're here early," she said looking up at him from under her huge white rimmed sunglasses.

"Uh..." Nick said eloquently, trying not to stare at her chest which was being pushed up by her bathing suit in an extremely appealing way, "Yeah, I, uh, just thought I'd come over and see if you needed help with anything..."

"Aw, thanks," she said and his heart started beating a little faster, "But every thing's under control, so why don't you just get a drink or something and then enjoy yourself."

Nick could only nod. He was suddenly lost in her beautiful eyes. She looked at him funny.

"You okay, Nick?"

He shook his head, trying to bring himself back to reality, "Uh, yeah I'm fine... it's, uh, just a little sunny out here... hahaha" he laughed manically.

"Right..." she said looking at him like he was a little crazy, "Come find me later, okay?"

"Okay..." Nick said dreamily while she turned around and walked away. He couldn't help but stare at her ass and the way her hips swung when she walked. He shook his head again, as if trying to shake the thoughts of her out of his mind. What was his problem? He had never thought of her in this way before and she didn't think of him in that way either.

Throughout the whole night, Nick found himself subconsciously looking for Miley. He kept sweeping her backyard to catch a glimpse of her long brown hair and her perfect smile. When he was around her he found himself finding reasons to touch her warm soft skin. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she stood talking to their friends, charming everyone. If she was confused or turned off she didn't let on.

_"How do you let a girl know you're into her?" Nick had asked Miley, way back in the seventh grade._

_She had thought about it for a second before answering. "Show her in subtle ways. Touch her. Talk to her. Give her your attention. She'll catch on."_

Nick groaned to himself when he realized what he was doing. He was totally hitting on his best friend. It was like it was coming naturally to him. Normally in pursuing girls, Nick thought about what he was doing, but with Miley, it was suddenly like instinct.

The rest of the night, Nick purposely avoided her. He didn't notice how cute her laugh sounded as Joe picked her up and threw her in the pool. He didn't notice how amazing she looked after she got out of the pool soaking wet. And he definitely didn't notice how bright her smile was while she was surrounded by millions of adoring guys. When had she become so popular with guys? What happened to Smiley Miley who had braces and a funny accent?

Nick stayed at her house as people began to leave. The pool lit up bright against the dark sky. Nick sat on the edge and let his legs dangle into the water as she said goodbye to her guests. Soon it was only him and her left. She sat down next to him on the edge.

"Hey," she said with a smile. He continued to stare at the water. Or more specifically, her reflection in the water.

"I barely saw you at all tonight," she commented. He let out a small grunt of acknowledgement.

"Nick?" Miley asked, her voice laced with concern. Finally he turned to look at her. "Nick, what's wrong?" she asked again.

Once again, he found himself lost in her eyes and unable to answer. They were so beautiful. Blue-ish gray with sparkles that danced in the light from the pool.

"Nick? Nick?" Miley repeated, trying to catch his attention. They were both looking at each other. Nick's attention slid from her eyes to her perfectly plump pink lips. He licked his own lips before doing something that surprised both of them. He closed the gap in between them and touched his lips to hers.

To Nick's surprise, Miley didn't immediately pull away. In fact, after a few moments, it seemed as if she was kissing him back. The sparks between them were incredible. Nick was surprised. Of course he was attracted to her, but he hadn't expected their physical chemistry to be so amazing. Next thing he knew he was leading her next door and up into his room.

Once they made it there, he pulled her close in the dark room and kissed her again, this time he licked her lip, begging for entrance and soon he felt her tongue rubbing against his. Damn, she was a good kisser. He quickly was becoming more and more turned on.

Miley pressed herself against him making him moan. He gripped her bare waist with both his hands and she clutched at his hair, pulling it gently. They continued to make out as he slid his hands up to her chest squeezing her breasts. Her moan let him know that what he was doing was okay, he continued by untying the string between her breasts and slipping his hands underneath her bathing suit, feeling her bare skin.

He moved his lips down to her neck, sucking and biting gently. He untied the back of her bathing suit and let it fall down so that she was naked from the waist up.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled as his kisses trailed lower and lower. She pulled off his shirt and he pulled her onto the bed. Her fingers began to play with the waistband of his board shorts and his breathing was ragged.

Nick couldn't believe it. This was moving crazy fast. Nick hadn't even know that he wanted her until today and here she was half naked in his bed, trying to get his pants off. Finally she succeeded and it was obvious that Nick was aroused.

Miley began to kiss his neck and he moaned loudly, obviously enjoying it.

"Condom?" she whispered into his ear before continuing to kiss his neck. Nick's ears perked up. Did she really just...?

"You serious?" he asked between breaths.

"Mmmhmm" she murmured, her lips vibrating against his neck.

He quickly reached into his beside table searching for what he wanted. Finally his hand clasped around the foil wrapper and he pulled it out. She quickly took it from his hand and ripped it open. She pulled off his boxers releasing him. She expertly rolled the condom onto him. Nick groaned at the contact and slipped his fingers into the waistband of her bathing suit before pushing it off her hips, letting her kick it onto the floor.

Nick had never felt such intense pleasure as when she slid down onto him. He had his first time way back in freshman year with his first serious girlfriend. He had thought sex would never be as good as it was the first time. Evidently he was wrong.

She gently bounced up and down on him, riding him and making him feel incredible. He watched her face contort in pleasure, increasing his own. Soon, however, he couldn't take her pace any longer. He quickly flipped then over so he was pinning her against the bed.

Nick began to push into her hard and face and she groaned at the return of contact.

"Nick..."

Worlds couldn't even describe the feelings he experienced when he heard Miley moan his name. He felt powerful, but he also felt happy knowing that he was making her feel that way. It was more than just physical pleasure. It was emotionally pleasing to be with her too. It was like nothing Nick had ever experienced.

He was going to lose it soon, but there was no way he was going down without Miley. He adjusted himself to please her and began to thrust harder and deeper into her. Her noises of appreciation let him know that he had done something right and soon he was on the brink. He heard her scream out his name and knew she had climaxed.

"Ohh, Miley," the scream ripped from his lungs as he finally gave into the release he was begging for, "Miley..." he said quietly one more time before rolling off of her and giving into sleep.

Nick woke up suddenly in the middle of the night He felt confused and disoriented. He looked at the clock. 1 am. Nick looked over at the spot on the bed next to him and was surprised and maybe even a little disappointed to see that no one was there. He sat up in bed and looked around at the clothes lying on the floor. He wrinkled his head in confusion before flicking his head up to see the bathroom door opening. He strained his eyes to see her in the dark when suddenly moonlight began to stream into the room and she was full revealed to him. Completely naked. His jaw dropped. How had he gotten so lucky?

She was so goddamn beautiful and sexy. It was really just... wow. Her body was perfect, she didn't have an ounce of fat in any of the wrong places, but curves in all the right places. Her hair was messy from their previous moments in bed together and it tumbled over her shoulders and down her back in loose curls. Her skin glistened in the moonlight.

He took in the moment, pretending to be asleep so she wouldn't notice he was watching her across the room. She ran her fingers through her curls tousling them and all Nick could do was stare. She was so unaware of him, it made him smile seeing her when she thought no one was looking. Then she turned around and looked at him laying on the bed.

"Oh!" she said in surprise and began to blush and look around for something to cover herself up with.

"Wait!" Nick said suddenly, making her freeze, "You look so beautiful."

She smiled her Smiley-Miley smile at him and he thought his heart would burst from it. She moved closer to the bed and laid down beside him and brought her lips to his. He smiled into the kiss, but then pulled back. He had to know. Were they for real? The feelings he had felt when they were fucking... no, not fucking. When they were making love. He had never made love before. He wanted to be more than friends. But maybe to her he was just a quick fuck? Friends with benefits? He had to know.

Nick reached over to the beside table and turned on his lamp, illuminating the whole room. Nick grabbed his boxers and slid them on to cover himself and Miley pulled the sheet over her chest to cover herself as well and looked at him questioningly. He got up from his bed and began to pace back and forth by his bedside, making Miley worry slightly.

"What are we?" he asked her suddenly.

"I-" she started, but he promptly interrupted him.

"Was this just a friendly hook up? 'Cause now that we've been like this... I don't think we can go back to being friends. I'll never see you the same now. You're beautiful, Miley. I love seeing you in the dark... but I think I might love you... more than that. And I'm okay if you don't feel that way. I just... I need to let you know that I don't think we can be just friends anymore," Nick said worriedly. He avoided her gaze, scared of what her face would look like. Would she be scared? Turned off? Freaked out?

Miley got up from the bed, still clutching his sheet. She made her way to him and stopped right in front of him. She placed her finger underneath his chin and pulled it up so they were eye to eye.

"I feel the same way," she said smiling. Nick's face lit up. In a million years he couldn't imagine this happening. Of all the things he thought she would say, this was not one of them.

Miley let the sheet fall, her body fully visible in the light from the lamp. She pulled him close by the waist and brought her lips to his ear.

"Turn the lights off."

_See you in the dark, see you in the dark._


End file.
